


Go on and take it

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goalies are infamous for beating themselves up over the goals they let in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go on and take it

He just loved seeing that lean, limber body spread out underneath him after a hard game. They had won, but not with a shutout. Cory had saved twenty-four of the twenty-six shots on goal, and Roberto refused to let him dwell on the two he let through.

“You did so well tonight,” he murmured against the tender skin of Cory’s throat. “I couldn’t take my eyes of you the entire game.”

Cory smiled gently, the motion widening as Roberto pushed his arms up over his head.

“I still think Coach should have put you in,” he said, not shying away from Roberto’s hard gaze.

“I don’t want to hear it because you were perfect out there. Coach made the right decision, and you can’t do anything about it now. You did amazing and we won our fifth straight game because of you. Just relax and let it sink in,” Roberto said, stroking the flattened palm of his hand down Cory’s thin waist.

Rolling onto his side, Roberto pulled Cory flush against his body and spread his fingers across Cory’s back. He kissed Cory on the forehead as his bright blue eyes closed, smoothing a hand over his short hair.

“Don’t ever doubt yourself, sweetheart. You couldn’t have been better out there.” Roberto stroked his thumb across Cory’s forehead as it relaxed. He carefully reached across to turn the lamp off but settled quickly to hold Cory close. “I love you more than anything in this world, Cory. You’re the best partner I could have ever asked for.”

Cory’s lips quirked slightly as he dozed off, tucked up against Roberto’s chest. His back rose and fell with each deep breath he took, lulling Roberto into his own hazy middle ground between sleep and wakefulness. He wrapped his arm around Cory’s middle and cradled him tight to his body, drawing gentle circles on his back. Cory exhaled a breath softly against Roberto’s throat before nuzzling his face against the warm crevice of Roberto’s shoulder and neck. Roberto smiled dazedly as he relaxed and let his mind go blank with the greatly welcomed caress of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> titles are stupid and this is one is stupider than most


End file.
